shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Psycho
'Introduction' Psycho (Real name: Zambi), a Bull Shark Fishman, who is a sadistic pirate who is infamous for beheading his enemies which earned him the epithet, "Walking Guillotine." He is Captain of the Apex Terror Pirates and has deep hatred towards humans because of his long agonizing enslavement and death of his parents and fellow people by the Tenryuubito in the past. He goes to island to island, chopping any human he sees in hopes to exterminate humans from the face of the Earth. 'Appearance' Psycho is a large, muscular, and light gray Bull Shark Fishman with a white stomach and arrowhead shaped nose. He has short, red and black, and really spikey hair and wears a black bandana with the kanji, 殺, meaning the word, butcher or murder, colored in red on it. He has a silver earing that is shaped like a human head with a horror expression as it looks like its bleeding from its bottom, on his left ear. He has a small fin on his nape (back of his neck) and a bigger fin on the center of his back. He has gills that are located on both the sides of his neck. He has a Sunny Pirates tattoo on his left shoulder, while his own Jolly Roger is on right side of his right cheek. He has many small scars on his body especially on his back and many big scars on the upper left side of his side from his years of enslavement by the Tenryuubito as he was daily bitten, scratched, and nearly killed by bigger and stronger animals for their entertainment. Psycho's attire is composed of biker gang clothes. He wears a long sleeved, unbuttoned black leather jacket decorated by a red fire designs and it has a hole on the back to let his big fin fit through. His leather jacket also has steel enforced inner pockets that allows him store his small knives. He wears jean shorts with a red sash around the waist and simple black sandals. He claimed that his red sash used to be white but was dyed red by the blood of his victims. He tyed one silver pouch to each side of his sash to hold his small knives for his markmanship in combat. He also has two plastic knives sheaths hangin on his sash to hold his twin butcher knives, Megalo & Don. He also sports a lot of jewelry: he has a black bracelet with silver spikes with red splots on the top of the spikes around each of his wrist and around each ankle. 'Personality' Psycho used to be a fishman who loves to explore the oceans as a hobby and wanted to be an aquatic plant researcher as a researcher because he was deeply interested in the Sunlight Tree Eve since it provides sunlight to home and give birth to Fishman Island. He has heard of how evil humans were but didn't really pay attention to them until one day, he was swimming outside for fun and then, was kidnapped by one of the kidnapping gangs and was taken to an auction at the Sabaody Archipelago. He was sold to a Tenryuubito and generated a negative perspective on all humans since he usually sees the Tenryuubito most of the time and thought all of them were like his cruel master. He became fearful of humans and gain a massive amount of hatred as he was angry that he was taken from his family and normal life that had so much freedom and innocence, but instead he was being treated as worse than dirt after being forced to do all insufferable things that he had for his master. He had to transport all of them on his back while walking, fight abnormally dangerous animals in the "Cage" (An fighting area that resembles how the gladiator fight in the colosseum for the public's own amusement), etc. Psycho had wanted to kill himself to end his despair but have managed to not commit suicide by the support of his Fishman martial arts teacher who is also enslaved along with him. His mentality became much stronger as he learned the style and discipline of Fishman Karate and Fishman Muay Thai and start to easily to defeat large animals in the "Cage"; however, the strength of his mentality quickly fluctuates back down as he sees his fellow fishman slaves die in front as he was to helpless to save them. Also as the result of being in the "Cage" frequently, he developed hemophilia (fear of blood) as he views that losing his own blood would result in his own death, which means, he is afraid to die. Still, he mangages to endure it all after learning the term of hope from his master and have been clinging on the idea that one day, he would be able to go back home. Eventually that day came, thanks to the help of the legendary hero, Fisher Tiger, he manages to escape along side him and and return to Fishman Island. As he comes back home, he wanted his normal life back again and see his family and fellow kin. But he soon fell in despair as he discovered that his parents tried to rescue him after he was kidnapped but were instead caught and were used as dissection experiments for the nobles. As his unlimited amount of anger sets in after realizing how much despair the humans (although it was the Tenryuubito) has put him through, his mind snapped and made a decision to kill humans on the world no matter how it takes. After joining the Sunny Pirates, he quickly developed a sadistic nature while fighting against Marines and Pirates as he would continously stab and chop them with his butcher knives even though they are unconcious and/or dead which some of his fellow crewmembers are disturbed by. Oddly with his hemophilia, he developed a deep interest in seeing blood flowing out of humans as he cuts them into pieces. He had also became arrogant as he sees it so easy to kill humans and gained the belief that fishmen are far superior to humans which lead him to lose a little respect for Fishman Island and fellow fishmen since they have to depend on Whitebeard protection to secure peace over their home. And he also thought that Whitebeard is too arrogant for a human being since he is much higher up than the fishman by acting as the guardian of Fishman Island. 'Abilities and Powers' Knive Skills Psycho specializes in the use of his twin butcher knives, Megalo & Don. He would use his knives to chop all the humans he can when he was on a murderous spree. He can easily block and deflect blade attacks with little movement. One chop from his knives can split the ground and cause mulitple buildings to collapse. He can also apply his Busōshoku Haki to his butcher knives to further increase their destructive power. He prefers to use these knives instead of guns to kill humans because he wants his victims to suffer as much as possible before they die and behead them to give the death blow. Marksmanship He is extremely skilled at Marksmanship. He would use small knives as darts and can easily throw them at all of a human's vital spots with complete accuracy and at an unbelievable speed from a far distance even if they were running away. He would apply his Devil Fruit abilities to his small knives to drastically increase the cutting power of his small knives. Hand to Hand Combat He has mastered Fishman Marital Arts to the extent that he can damage Devil Fruit Users by manipulating the water in their bodies. Fishman Karate Fishman Muay Thai Physical Strength As a fishman, Psycho has ten times the strength of an average human on land, and twice that in water. In fact, as Captain of the Apex Terror Pirates and as a shark breed Fishman, he is much stronger than that. His strength allows him to wield two large butchers with each weighing 3 tons in battle. He can easily pick up and throw Marine Battleships at far distances without breaking a sweat. Agility Endurance Weapons Small Knives He would carry small knives that are stored in his two silver pouches that are hung around his red waist sash and inside of the pockets of the inner side of his black leather jacket. He would throw them like darts and is very proficent in his marksmanship. Megalo & Don For further information: Megalo & Don He would carry two large butcher knives with red blade edges and each knife weights 3 tons. He named them Megalo and Don as a tribute to the C. Megalodon, the largest shark in all of existence. Due to all of the human blood that the knives collected so far, the blade edges were dyed red. This change of color further increased Psycho's lust for blood during battle and always gets excited whenever he looks at Megalo & Don. Devil Fruits For further information: ''Togu Togu no Mi By eating this Devil Fruit, Psycho truly became a living weapon as he could kill anyone with a mere touch or none at all. He literally "sharpens" part or all of the surface area of anything he touches and if anyone touches the affected objects, they would be cut as if they were cut by a knife and how deep the cut is would depend on how hard they touch the affected object. This effect would only last for a short time and would exhaust him if he uses it on a building, ground, or the air around him. He would use this ability to drastically increase the power of the small knives he throws. Whenever he runs of his small knives, he would grab any small objects he can, sharpen them and throw them. Psycho can even sharpen himself and can cut anything or anyone he touches or hits depending on his power. If anyone or anything hits him while he sharpen himself, it would be cut, making it difficult for anyone to damage him. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Levels are based on range of detection, speed of reaction to danger, and level of concentration. Psycho does not use Kenbunshoku Haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Levels are based on speed of activation, variety of techniques, strength and duration of techniques. ''Current Level: ''10/10 (Mastered) *'Equip: '''Psycho creates a force similar to an invisible armor around himself. This allows him to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. This can bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia users. Now, the highest level he has ever reached is level 10. There are 10 levels total. (10/10) *'Sharpening: This is an enhancement of the technique, Equip, which increases the affected weapon sharpness to certain degrees and requires much much more intense concentration than Equip. Psycho can sharpen his knives, Megalo & Don, and sharpened body to a much sharper degree. He mostly uses this technique in conjuction with his devil fruit ability and Megalo & Don to drastically increase his weapon and sharpened body's sharpness. Now, the highest degree he has ever reached is 10 and can easily use any degrees of sharpness. There are 10 levels total. (10/10) Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Levels are based on control and strength of user's spirit. Psycho does not possess Haōshoku Haki. '''Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Jinbe Guddo Rakku Marines Others 'History' 1486 AOP Zambi was born in Fishman Island on March 6th. 1494 AOP Slavery While he was exploring outside of Fishman Island, Zambi was kidnapped and was transported to an auction at Sabaody Archipelago and was sold to a Tenryuubito. While being enslaved, he was taught Fishman Karate and Fishman Muay Thai by a fellow old fishman slave who was a retired martial arts instructor. While he was a slave, he would be used as a target among with other Fishmen slaves for whatever dangerous creature his master brings in to fight them in the "Cage". His master wanted to see how inferior beings get killed. Zambi is one of the few lucky ones to survive for many years of this practice but not without a price. From the gruesome sights of his fellow Fishmen being violently killed and mauled as blood splash all over the field and his close calls to death from serious injuries, he associated the loss of his own blood as a indicator of his impending death and gain hemophobia of his own blood (fear of blood). 1509 AOP Fisher Tiger Attack Fisher Tiger climbed the Red Line and attacked Mariejois, doing so to free any Fishmen held as slaves including Zambi. Zambi returned to Fishman Island only to find his family is already gone and later learned they were captured and enslaved as well. He searched for them among the refugees but finally learn that his parents died after talking to Fishmen who knew them during their enslavement. As a result of their persistent searched for him after he was kidnapped, they were also captured and were used as dissection experiment for the Tenryuubito's sick curiousity of what makes them so ugly and inferior from them. From hearing the news of his parents, Zambi (with already enough hatred) swore to take revenge on the human race. He decided to join the Sunny Pirates and recieved the Mark of the Sun as a token of his membership and dedication to fight against humans. 1510 AOP Zambi blind rage! Banished from crew! 1515 AOP Zambi vs New Shichibukai Jinbe 1517 AOP Start of the Anti-Human Campaign Tenryuubito Attempted Murder Ichiheiwa Island Massacre 1522 AOP Osamaru Grove Islands Massacre Marine Base G9 Collapse Marine Strikes Back Break out of Impel Down Sakana Island Massacre Anzen Island Massacre Heiji Island's National Sakura Festival Massacre Begins Psycho vs Guddo Rakku: Round 1 Psycho vs Guddo Rakku: Round 2 Final Laugh Major Battles Psycho vs. Jinbe Psycho & Ereki vs. Guddo Rakku & Joudan Psycho vs. Guddo Rakku & Joudan Psycho vs. Guddo Rakku Psycho vs. Guddo Rakku 'Quotes' *Humans? There are so many of these inferior creatures! That means all the more fun to cut them down! And a better chance to turn their lands into oceans of blood! Zashushushushushu! *Jinbe! It's always Whitebeard this! Whitebeard that! He's soooooo great! Bull$#&t! You think that he's an saint! Our savior?! So he declared Fishman Island his territory! And now, the mere sight of his flag over Fishman Island prevented any pirates from ravaging our brothers and sister. Well, guess what? I f***king hate him! I mean he declare our homeland his territory. His territory!!!!! And he's only a mere human! Well?! How dare you respect a human who thinks he's above us! A superior race?! *There is only one reason why you humans exist! To be slaughtered by me! Now run, my squealing livestocks! I need to practice! Zashushushushu! *You lowly humans can't even breath underwater! No wonder why we should rule over you! Oh well, at least you provided us some entertainment when you drowned! Zashu. Hey! I know how you could be more valuable to us! How about we drown you in your own blood! Zashushushushu! *Why do you think I kill humans, you puny infidel? Is it for justice? Revenge? Fame? NOOOOOO! I massacre you humans because it is so damn F**ing easy to behead you guys!!! Well, actually those other reasons do sound nice though. Would you like me to add them to my list of reasons of why I am going to kill you now? Zashushushu! *I'm a Bull Shark Fishman but that's not the main reason I get excited with the sight! smell! and Ooooo! the texture of blood. I just...I just....love how humans react when they lose this precious liquid.. Zashushu......Yes, that's it! That look filled with terror is what I love to see!!! Thank you!!! Zashushushu.....And that is the only time I ever shown gratitude to a human, you lucky motherf***r. *My blood? This is my blood? From my own body?... No. No. Nooooooo!!!!! I. I will chop you up slowly into many pieces!!! So you wish you regret ever making me bleed my superior blood!!! You f***ing human obviously don't know me! I am Psycho the Walking Gullotine! Humanity's Executioner!! Prepare for the worst death a human could ever experience, you s#**y maggot! 'Trivia' *Psycho has a distinct laugh, Zashushu. This laugh resembles the Japanese word of the sound effect of lashing and slashing something. *For some reason, the way he laughs seems to sound like the theme from the horror movie, "Psycho." 'Related Articles' 'External Links' Psycho's species: Bull Shark Psycho's Fear: Hemophobia 'Read more' Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Deceased Category:Martial Artist Category:Marksman Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Captain Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Impel Down Prisoner Category:Apex Terror Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:FoolishMortalFOOL Category:Knife User Category:Busoshoku Haki User